


At War With Ourselves

by Owl_Lady



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Boston Blockade, British Soldier!Sherlock, Colonist!Molly, Corpses, F/M, Jary - Freeform, M/M, Quartering, Revolutionary War, Sherlolly - Freeform, american war for independence, artbylexie, colonel holmes, revolutionary war AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Lady/pseuds/Owl_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sherlolly Revoultionary War Au. Colonel Sherlock Holmes has been assigned to keep the peace in the port city of Boston while it is under a blockade. During his assignment he meets many interesting people. One happens to strike a chord with him. Her name is Molly Hooper, a colonial nurse, and she is going to change his life tremendously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At War With Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader. I've never posted any Sherlolly on this sight despite it being on of my three OTPs. I have posted a 50 chapter long filet series on my fanfiction account (link at the end). I got inspired by some art that artbylexie drew (link is also in the description) and I tweaked it a little to make this fic. I hope you love it. ENJOY.

War. It's dull. Atleast from Sherlock's perspective it was. He had arrived in America just yesterday and he already thought the colonies where boring. He had been stationed at Boston, Massachusetts to uphold the blockade that his country had out on their harbor. Everyone looked at him with fear, hatred, and most of the time both. Sherlock blamed the stupid red coat they made him wear. Lord knows how they became the best military force in the world with these stupid red coats. Sherlock was almost ready to be relieved of his shift. Then he'd be allowed to go and find someplace to stay for his time at Boston. That was probably the only upside to this whole ordeal. He could go into anyone's house and just live there and eat their food. Sherlock adjusted his flamboyant hat and counted the minutes till another guard came to relieve him of his post. Sherlock hadn't even wanted to be in the military. He wanted to work as a consulting detective, but the position did not exist. His family would never let him obtain a job title that didn't exist. His family had gotten him into this mess in the first place. His father had been a General and his brother was currently a Lieutenant General. They made him a Corporal just so he didn't disgrace the family name. Sherlock saw a man in a red coat strut towards him. Finally someone had come to his rescue. The man saluted him and Sherlock did so in return.

"Your relieved Corporal Holmes" said the man.

"Thank you Private Anderson" Sherlock said as he walked away from his post. Now he wandered the streets looking for a comfortable place to stay. He walked for quite a ways until he saw a lovely little townhouse at the end of the street. He walked up to the door and pounded on it a few times.

"Open up. It's the British Army" Sherlock yelled through the door. He heard some bustling from inside and the door was opened a few moments later. At the door stood a small, frail looking woman. She had auburn hair tied back into a tight bun. She had on a simple blue dress that had sleeves to her elbows with a white ribbon tied around her waist. She looked angry.

"What is the meaning of this" She said to Sherlock. Sherlock gave her a fake smile and pushed past her into the house.

"Excuse me" she said in a very cross manners. Sherlock laid his hat down on a nearby table and turned to the lady.

"Madame I am staying her for the duration of my assignment to Boston" Sherlock said. The woman was turning an alarming shade of red.

"That is preposterous. You can't just come in here and demand to live here. I'm going to call the authorities" She said as she started to make her way out of the door.

"Madame your entire city is under the control of British forces. I'm not going anywhere" Sherlock said. The lady turned abruptly and looked as if she was going to smack him. He hoped he was wrong about that.

"Bunker Hill or Lexington" he asked to diffused the tension.

"What" she asked.

"I asked I simple question. Bunker Hill or Lexington" Sherlock asked again. The lady didn't seem to understand. Sherlock rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"On your table is a letter tha-"

"Bunker Hill" said the lady as she cut off Sherlock. Sherlock looked up, confused.

"I lost my brother at Bunker Hill. If that's what you where inferring" She said. Sherlock felt very awkward suddenly.

"Are your parents.."

"Dead. The Smallpox epidemic we had a few years ago" The lady said. Sherlock felt even more awkward.

"Then how are you able to support yourself" he asked.

"My father was a wealthy man, he saved up a small fortune so if anything happened to him, our family would be cared for. I still do some nursing work with the local doctor, but that doesn't mean I can afford to house your repugnant self" she said. Sherlock huffed.

"Madame I assure you-"

"What. You assure me that my reputation is going to be ruined. A British solider living with a single woman in her house, uninvited. I'll be labeled the town whore" she said. Sherlock sighed.

"Madame. Many people throughout Boston are quartering soldier. You are just one of those many people" He said. The lady huffed.

"Yes, but not all of those people are single ladies living on their own" She said. Sherlock was growing tired of her getting mad at him.

"Madame what is your name" he said to try and cool her off.

"Hooper, Molly Hooper" she said. Sherlock repeated the name in his head a few times over. It was a very pleasing name to him.

"Well Miss. Hooper. No matter what your qualms with this arrangement are, I am staying. Where is your bedroom" he asked. Molly's face had a look of horror on it.

"Miss. Hooper I meant where is the place where I will be sleeping" He said. She still didn't like what she was hearing, but complied to the order anyway. She walked past him and up a staircase. Sherlock followed her and she led him into a small room with a bed on the opposite wall.

"This was my brother's old room" She said. Sherlock looked around the wooden room. There was a intricate quilt on the bed, colonial pamphlets on the table next to the bed, and a chair over the corner. Sherlock removed his hat and jacket and placed them on the chair. Then he turned to see that Molly was still in the doorway.

"Thank you Miss. Hooper. You are free to go" he said.

"If your going to be living in my house I need to know your name" She said.

"Corporal Sherlock Holmes" he replied.

"I'm not calling you Corporal" She said. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Then by all means call me Sherlock" He said.

"Then you have to call me Molly, it's only proper" She said. Sherlock smirked at her.

"Very well then Molly" He said. With a nod Molly left Sherlock and closed the door. Sherlock frowned. This woman was going to cause trouble.

~~~One Week Later~~~

Sherlock was walking back to Miss. Hooper's house after having finished his shift. He walked up to the door and entered without knocking. Molly was sitting at the table drinking tea, but she wasn't alone. A short man with blonde hair had a cup to his lips, but his eye where burrowing in on Sherlock.

"Who in the hell are you" He asked as he set his tea down forcefully. He began to get up, but Molly held him back.

"John, he is the solider I'm quartering" she said as she got up. Sherlock nodded at her and proceeded up to his room. He came down a few minutes later in his ruffled shirt and brown pants. Sherlock felt a pair of eyes on him and he turned to see John staring him down.

"Is there a problem Mr..."

"It's Dr. John Watson" He said. Sherlock nodded.

"Apologies Dr. Watson, but I can't help but wonder why you are alone in Miss. Hooper's house" He asked. Sherlock had taken a liking to Molly over the past week, and he didn't want some random doctor hurting her...or perhaps he did. We should he care about Mol- Miss. Hooper.

"Excuse you sir, but I am her employer. Her happily married employer" He said. Sherlock smirked.

"Apologies once again, but may I ask where you got the tea" Sherlock asked as he pointed to the tea Molly had served.

"I had some saved for specials occasions, and a visit from my employer is certainly a special occasion. Would you care to join us Corporal Holmes" she asked with a smug smile on her face. Sherlock nodded in acceptance and sat down between Molly and John. Molly poured him a cup of the hot beverage and passed it to him. Sherlock took a sip as he looked at Molly. It must have been too long a look for John coughed and grunted in a manner to show his displeasure.

"So Corporal, how long do you plan to impose on Miss. Hooper's household" John asked. Sherlock glared at John.

"How long do you plan to stifle her exquisite medical skills" Sherlock asked as he sipped his tea again. John looked appalled.

"Excuse you sir, but I think I know how and when to use Miss. Hooper's medical skills" Dr. Watson defended. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Yes, as I can see by your cravat" Sherlock said sarcastically. Sherlock continued when it seemed as though Dr. Watson was too baffled to continue.

"I'm not quite sure hoe long I'll be staying actually. I supposed I'm stationed her till the end of the embargo" Sherlock said as he took a sip of his tea. Sherlock could see that he'd hit a sore spot.

"Well let's hope that the embargo is over soon" John said. Sherlock smirked, but he noticed something in the way John carried himself. Straight back, ridged, almost military in style.

"Where you ever in the military Dr. Watson" Sherlock asked.

"He was a Captain in the British Army" Molly said. Sherlock smiled slightly and thanked Molly in his head.

"I completed my service and moved to the colonies to start a medical practices, which I have done. I moved away from England to not be controlled by them, but they still seem to control people even when they're an ocean away" John ranted. Sherlock put down his tea.

"I agree with you complete Dr. Watson. You colonists should be left alone. I've got more important things to do than to block your harbors and seize your firearms" Sherlock said. John didn't know if he agreed or not.

"Then why on earth did you join the military Sherlock" Molly asked. Sherlock turned to her.

"My family has been high officers in the British military ever since there was a British military. My father was a General and my brother is currently a Lieutenant General. They assigned me here so I wouldn't disgrace them. I'd much rather be a consulting detective" He said. Molly looked excited.

"What's a consulting detective" Molly asked.

"A consulting detective is someone who solves mysteries that the police cannot. I came up with the position myself" Sherlock said. Molly smiled at Sherlock and he felt happier all of a sudden.

"Then why don't you just quit the army. You obviously don't agree with their viewpoint, and your much rather be a consulting detective" Sherlock sighed.

"Molly you can't just quit. If I left it would be considered a deserter and at best I would be publicly disgraced my my peers and family and at worse I'd be killed" he said. Molly frowned and looked to John for confirmation. John nodded in agreement.

"When can you leave without deserting" Molly asked.

"1779" He said. Molly frowned more. That was four years away. She had come to think very highly of this solider. He might be her enemy, but he was very handsome, smart, and maybe she was falling for him a little bit. John coughed again to break the uncomfortable silence and began to get out of his chair.

"I'd better be off. Mrs. Watson is pregnant and she needs to be looked after" He said. Sherlock nodded and so did Molly. Sherlock stood up and held out his hand for John to shake. John did so and he nodded at Molly before he left the house. Molly sat back down in her chair. Sherlock began to ascend the stair again but was stopped by Molly's voice.

"Where are you going Sherlock" she asked. Sherlock turned around.

"I was going to retire for the evening" he said. Sherlock really wasn't very tired, but sitting in a room by himself was better than awkward silence.

"Oh...ok..I was hoping we could chat for a while, but if your tired then go right ahead" She said. Sherlock started to climb back up the stairs.

"Sherlock" Molly said to him. Sherlock stopped and turned around.

"I was hoping you would stay anyway" Molly said to him. Sherlock squinted at her in confusion. Molly rolled her eyes.

"Come sit down and say 'I'd love to chat with your Miss. Hooper'" Molly instructed him. Sherlock descended the stairs and joined Molly at the table.

"I would love to chat with you Miss. Hooper" he said charmingly. Molly blushed and took a sip of her tea to hide that fact.

~~~The Next Morning~~~

Sherlock yawned loudly as he stood at his post this morning. He and Molly had stayed up far to late having the most intelligent conversation Sherlock had had in years. She loved anything to do with medicine. She became a nurse, but she had always secretly wanted to be a pathologist. They had a hour long conversation about corpses of all things. Sherlock found corpses fascinating and so did Molly. Sherlock never thought he'd find another person that was interested in the things he like. She was interested in chemistry, anatomy, and she was amazed at his deductive reasoning skills. She was...perfect. His daydreaming was cut of by the sound of skirmishing. He looked over to the epicenter of the noise and saw two redcoats holding back...Molly. Sherlock rushed over the the scene and yelled at the two soldiers.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THIS WOMAN" he yelled at the two privates. They both stopped struggling with Molly and looked at Sherlock.

"Corporal she was GETTIN' angry at this shop owner cus his goods is to expensive" said one solider. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Private Wiggins let her go please" he said. The solider who had spoken let go of Molly.

"You too Stamford" he said to the other solider. The other solider let go and Molly huffed at the two.

"Wiggins, take over my post as I escourt this lady home" he said. Wiggins saluted Sherlock and went to do just that. Sherlock looked at Molly sternly and started to walk her home. When they where out of earshot from everybody they started talking.

"What where you thinking Molly" Sherlock said.

"It's unreasonable what those merchant expect me to pay for their goods. It's outrageous" Molly said.

"Molly your city is under an embargo. Your port is shut. No goods are coming in or going out. You know that, I know that, and he knows that. Which is why he's selling his goods at unreasonable prices" Sherlock said. Molly looked cross.

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't afford anything these days. Especially when your staying with me" She said. Sherlock bit his lip.

"Then I'll find somewhere else to stay" Sherlock said. Molly stopped walked and Sherlock did so to.

"Why" she asked.

"I'm obviously causing you financial distress? I wouldn't want to do that to you" he said. Molly looked down at her feat.

"Sherlock I didn't mean it. I mean it's hard, but that's life in general. I don't want you to go" She said. Molly walked up close to him, a little closer than would be considered decent.

"I'm a parasite Molly. I'm feeding off you and I do nothing in return. Why would you want me around" Sherlock asked. Molly smiled.

"Your the most interesting person I've ever met Sherlock. I've never had someone discuss such things with me. Dr. Watson will barley even mention some of his practices, because I'm supposedly a fragile lady. You don't treat me like that. We talked about corpses and didn't even blink an eye. Originally I did feel animosity towards you, but now I know what an interesting human being you are and I would be at a loss if you left" She declared. Sherlock could feel himself smiling and going red.

"I feel the same way about you Molly" he said without thinking. Molly blushed and smiled. Sherlock snapped out of this mushy state and looked around to see if anyone had taken notice of them. When he had made sure that no one had seen them Sherlock started to walk Molly home again. Eventually they arrived at Molly's home and Sherlock led her to the door. Molly opened it and turned around.

"When you get home tonight I want to have a discussion about Percivall Potts. He discovered an occupational link to cancer and it's riveting" she said. Sherlock agreed then he closed the door. Sherlock sighed. Molly was indeed perfect.

~~~5 Months Later~~~~

Sherlock had gotten off of his post early today and he was spending a few hours with Molly at Dr. Watson's private practice. Molly had shown him all of the medical tools at Dr. Watson's disposal and she told him about all the interesting cases that had come in that day. After an hour of showing Sherlock around, Molly was called away by Dr. Watson to examine a female with a broken hip bone. While Molly was away Sherlock took this opportunity to talk to Dr. Watson

"May I have a word with you John" Sherlock asked. Dr. Watson looked up from his work and faced Sherlock.

"What seems to be the matter Sherlock" Dr. Watson asked. Over the past few months John and Sherlock had become fast friends. No one quite knows why, but they seemed to get along famously.

"I was wondering if you knew...if you knew where the patriots are in Boston" Sherlock asked. John looked at Sherlock skeptically.

"Sherlock, we might be friends, but your still a British solider. I won't tell you where they are" John said. Sherlock shook his head.

"John I don't want to raid them. I want...I want to get out of the military and I have a perfect plan to do so, but I need their help" Sherlock said.

"What" John said in astonishment. Sherlock shushed him to keep from alerting anyone else.

"I want to get out of the army. I never wanted to be in it in the first place, and now I've...I've found something that I actually want" Sherlock said. John gave him and understanding look.

"It's Molly isn't it" John said.

"No" Sherlock said a little to soon. John gave him a looked andSherlock looked down at the floor.

"Ok maybe it is" He admitted.

"I was hoping that by deserting the army she would...she would grow to love me as much as I love her" Sherlock confessed. John smiled.

"Your kidding me right" John asked. Sherlock was confused.

"I'm talking about betraying my country, of course I'm not kidding" Sherlock said. John laughed.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the fact that you don't think that Molly is already head over heels in love with you" he said. Sherlock was taken aback by this comment.

"Did she say something to you" Sherlock asked. John shook his head.

"No, but I know what love looks like. She has it bad for you, and you are no better off" John said. He was right. Sherlock loved Molly to the ends of the earth. He had never expected to love someone ever in his life, but she changed that. Everyday he pictured their lives together. They'd open up a detective agency here in Boston, and Molly would help him solve particularly hard cases. They'd get married and they might even start a family together if Sherlock was lucky enough. He'd never dreamed of a girl like Molly, but she was the love of his life nevertheless.

"We can't be together as long as I'm in the British army. Which is why I need to speak to the local patriots. I have a perfect plan" he said. John looked around to make sure no one was listening in on the conversation and he grabbed a small piece of scrap paper from his desk. He scribbled some words down on the paper and handed it to Sherlock.

"Go now and don't waste anytime" John said to him. Sherlock took the paper and nodded at John.

"Thank you John" Sherlock said. John put his hand on Sherlock's shoulder to tell him one last thing.

"I know you didn't ask for it, but I give my blessing to you and Molly. I hope that you find every happiness in each other" John said. Sherlock smiled and then fled out of the shop. A few mintues later Molly walked into John's office.

"Where did Sherlock go" She asked. John turned to face her.

"He had some very urgent business to attend to, but he sends his love" John said. Molly smiled and went back to her work. Once Molly had left John sighed. He hoped Sherlock knew what he was doing.

~~~Late That Same Day~~~

"And that is my plan" Sherlock finished. He had just told the local patriots about his plan and he was hoping that they didn't kill him on the spot. He had expected some rag tag militiamen, but he was wrong. There where a lot of powerful men in the room. Sherlock was almost certain that a colonial general was here. Sherlock stayed silent as the patriots debated on Sherlock's plan. The leader of the group stood up after much deliberation.

"Why are you betraying your country" The man asked.

"I've found something in the colonies that Britain could never offer me" Sherlock said. The man laughed.

"I see. You fancy a colonial girl don't you" He said. Sherlock sighed on annoyance. Was he this obvious.

"Perhaps" Sherlock said. The man laughed again.

"Then who are we to stand in the way of love. Of course we will follow through with your plan" the man said. Sherlock smiled. He'd be free within the month.

~~~One Month Later~~~

Everyone was gathering in the town square. Molly had been out to buy some thread when see saw the large crowd gathering. In the middle of the crowd stood five men in colonial military uniforms and in the middle of the group was a red coat. Molly couldn't quite make out a face, but this didn't look good for him.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF BOSTON. WE HAVE AMONGST OUR MITS, AND TRADING TOOL FOR OUR FREEDOM" said one of the colonial men. The crowd started to cheer and. Molly joined them. She was tired of this embargo.

"WE HAVE HERE A MAN WHO IS UNDER THE EMPLOYMENT OF THE BRITISH ARMY, AND ALSO THE BROTHER OF A VERY IMPORTANT BRITISH OFFICER. ONE MONTH AGO WE SENT A LETTER TO THIS BROTHER AND DEMANDED THAT THE EMBARGO BE RAISED, OR WE WOULD SLAUGHTER HIS BROTHER ON THE SPOT" The man said again. The crowd cheered again, but Molly didn't. It seemed a little cruel for her taste.

"TODAY WE RECEIVED A REPLY FROM THIS BROTHER. THIS LETTER WILL DETERMINE THE FATE OF BOSTON, AND OF THIS YOUNG MAN'S LIFE" the man said. He held up a letter in his hands and opened it. He put on a pair of reading glasses and began to read aloud.

"IN RESPONSE TO YOUR EARLIER THREAT WHICH INCLUDED THE LIFE OF ONE OF OUR SOLDIERS IN EXCHANGE FOR THE FREEDOM OF BOSTON, WE THE OFFICERS OF THE BRITISH ROYAL ARMY HAVE THIS TO SAY. WHILE WE RESPECT THIS SOLDIER AND HIS BROTHER, WE CANNOT ALLOW ONE MAN TO BE TRADED FOR AN ENTIRE CITY. PLEASE ASURE THIS SOLDIER THAT HIS DEATH IS AN HONORABLE ONE, AND HE WILL BE A HERO TO HIS COUNTRY" he stopped. Molly put her hand over her mouth. This was horrible. They where going to kill a man just because his borer was a high ranking officer. It was barbaric.

"THAT SETTLES IT. TOMORROW AT DAWN CORPORAL WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES WILL BE EXCUTED. WE, OUT OF THE KINDNESS OF OUR HEARTS, WILL GIVE HIM A FEW HOURS TO SAY HIS GOODBYES. THIS IS ALL" Said the man. Molly's heart stopped. They where going to kill Sherlock. Molly felt tears welling up in her eyes. How could this have happened. Sherlock never did anything. Whilst Molly was having an emotional breakdown, Sherlock was manhandled away from the crowd. Molly felt tears trickled down her face. The crowd started to dissipate, but Molly couldn't move. She felt like someone had hurt her physically. Molly felt a hand grab the back of her shoulder and turned to see who it was. It was Dr. Watson and he was supported a sympathetic look. Molly turned around and started crying into Dr. Watson's chest. Dr. Watson sighed and hoped to god that Sherlock knew what he was doing.

~~~Later That Night~~~

Molly had stayed in her house all day. She had been doing nothing but crying. A knock came on the door and she wiped away her fresh tears so as to not appear completely pathetic. Molly opened the door and three militiamen where on the other side.

"Corporal Holmes has requested to see you Miss. Hooper. Will you grant his request" asked one of the militiamen. Molly nodded yes and the three militiamen enter the house. Two of them where holding onto ropes that where bound to Sherlock's tied wrists.

"You get ten minutes" the militiaman said. Sherlock looked at Molly very apologetically.

"What happened Sherlo...I mean Corporal" Molly corrected herself when she remembered the three other men in the room.

"The local militia found out whom my brother was and thought they could use me as some sort of ransom. I told them that my brother had a strong dislike for me and he wouldn't sacrifice twopence for me let alone a port city." Sherlock said as he glared at the militiamen. Molly felt herself begin to tear up again.

"Are they actually going to..." Molly began to ask. Sherlock shook his head. Molly felt a tear roll down her cheek. Sherlock moved his hands to wipe it away but they where jerked back by the militiamen.

"I hope you find someone who gives you every happiness Molly. You deserve it tenfold" Sherlock said to her. Molly smiled.

"I'd rather say a spinster if you don't mind" Molly said. Sherlock smiled.

"But then you wouldn't get to name your children after me and that would be such a loss" He joked.

"That would be inconceivable. Could you imagine me trying to explain to my husband why I would want to name our child after a British soldier I quartered during the revolution" Molly said. Sherlock shrugged and Molly laughed. Sherlock looked into her eyes and sighed.

"I supposed...Molly...if this is my last chance...I might as well say what...what I've been meaning to say for quite some time...Molly Hooper, I-" Sherlock said before the militiamen jerked heavily on his restraints.

"Ok Brit that's quite enough chit chat" The men said as they began to drag Sherlock towards the door. Sherlock tried to fight them but he was outnumbered. He tried to get one last fleeting glance at his Molly, but he was out the door before he knew what had happened.

~The Next Day~

Molly hadn't gone to Sherlock's execution. She just couldn't do it. She got dressed and tried to get out the door to be there for him, but she couldn't. John came by afterwards and told her that it'd been quick and easy. They where going to bury him on the outside of town rather than ship him back to England. Molly sighed, he would have preferred it that way. Days passed and Molly couldn't bring herself up to visiting Sherlock. Molly knew it would give her closure, and ending to this wild, exciting period in her life. She couldn't stand the thought of Sherlock rotting in the ground. Being a corpse like the ones they'd had such interesting conversations about. It was to much for her. A month had gone by before she finally built up the courage to go and visit her friend. She wore the same dress she had been wearing when they'd first met. If she'd hadn't been looking for his grave, she could easily have missed it. He had a small wooden cross with SH carved into it. It was stuck into the ground at a weird angle which looked as if it would become uprooted at the slightest touch. Molly cried, weeped openly for Sherlock. He didn't deserve this. He'd gone to a foreign land during a war and he'd died because his brother was important. It was a foolish waste of a life and it sickend her to her very core.

"I am most sorry dear Sherlock. You deserve far better. May we meet again in the next life" she said to the sad wooden cross. With that, Molly went home.

~A Month or So Later~

"Come on Molly, celebrate. The blockades been lifted. WE'RE FREE" Mary Watson said as she cradled her newborn daughter whilst watching the celebrations in the street. She and Molly where sitting on the Watson's porch.

"I only wish Sherlock could have been here" Molly said sadly. Mary sighed at her. Molly had never gotten over Sherlock's death, and Mary knew that she never would.

"Look at it this way. If he was here then he'd already have been shipped out. At least this way, he's here with us" Mary said.

"But he's not here, is he. He's dead and gone" Molly said with a raised voice.

"Are you quite sure about that" Said a sultry British voice that Molly had been so desperate to hear. Molly turned her head to face the voice and there in all his glory was Sherlock Holmes.

"Sherlock" Molly asked.

"That is me. Although I'm technically a different Sherlock Holmes than than the British Corporal Sherlock Holmes" He said. Molly stood up and walked over to him.

"You see Molly I wanted to stay here in Boston and the only way to do that was to fake my death. I convinced the American military that my brother would be emotionally compromised by my death. So we staged it and I waited till the blockade was removed so those solider who could recognize me wouldn't be here. It was all very intelligent if I must say so myself" Sherlock rambled.

"Sherlock" Molly said.

"Yes, Miss. Hooper" Sherlock asked.

"Shut up" Molly said as she readied herself up and kissed Sherlock silent. Sherlock was shocked momentarily then melted into Molly's kiss. Sherlock wrapped his hands around the small of Molly's back and swung her around in a circle in the excitement of the moment. Sherlock set Molly down and broke their kiss. His blue eyes looked into her brown ones and he felt complete.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you Miss. Hooper" Sherlock asked. Molly smiled.

"No matter the amount of love you feel for me Corpor- I mean Mr. Holmes. I will always love you more" she said.

~Seven Years Later~

"Sir, there seems to be a carriage arriving up the drive" said a grey haired servant.

"Strange, we aren't expecting anyone" said the master of the house. The master looked outside his window at the approaching carriage. It was just an average city cab. Very strange.

"See who it is then send them away" He said. The servant nodded. The carriage eventually pulled up to the mansion and came to a stop. A tall, curly headed gentleman stepped out of the carriage and approached the door. Before he could knock the door was opened by the servant.

"The General is not taking visitors today" The servant said before he had gotten a good look at the visitor.

"So distant Graham. I've only been dead for seven years. I would have though you'd at least remembered what I looked like" Sherlock said to the servant. The servant was very shocked, but his training had prevented Sherlock from seeing this.

"And I would have thought that after many years of service to your family that you would have remembered that my name is Greg" Greg said. Sherlock shrugged.

"Can you bring my brother to the door, I think he needs to be told that I'm alive" Sherlock said. Greg nodded in agreement and went to fetch Mycroft. Sherlock waited at the door for a few minutes before the door was hastily swung open. A stunned Mycroft was on the other side looking at his brother in disbelief.

"Long story short. Not dead" He said. Mycroft looked at him carefully.

"I can see that...why" Mycroft said. Sherlock smirked.

"I can show you why" Sherlock said. He turned around and motioned at the carriage. All of a sudden two children fumbled out of the carriage and ran towards Sherlock. A lady carrying a toddler came out after the children and she smiled coyly at her husband. The two older children crashed at their fathers leg and where astounded with their surroundings.

"Meet my reasons" Sherlock said as Molly joined his side.

"Hello, Mycroft. It's a pleasure" Molly said. Mycroft stared at the family is disbelief.

"This is Molly. I met her while I was stationed in Boston. These two hooligans at my feet are our elder sons Wellington and Remington" Sherlock said as he gestured to his sons.

"And this little man is Livingston" Molly said as he looked at the toddler in Molly's arms. This has to be a trick Mycroft thought. That was highly improbable. The children looked to much like Sherlock for them to be anyone else's. Besides that Sherlock and his wife had well worn wedding rings that had at least seven years of patina on them.

"Can we come inside" Sherlock asked. Mycroft was snapped out of his thoughts by his brother's request.

"Excuse me. Did you just ask you be invited inside. You fake your death for seven years, create a whole other life with a wife and children all while your family back home believes you to be dead, and you expect to be invited inside" Mycroft said.

"I could blackmail you" Sherlock said. Mycroft huffed.

"I'd like to see your try" Mycroft said.

"You seem to be really close with your servant Gregory...is there something we should be informed about" Sherlock said casually. Molly giggled softly, but slapped her husband on the arm discouragingly. Sherlock just smirked at his brother who had a look of horror on his face.

"Please do come inside" Mycroft said reluctantly to the family. The two boys rushed inside followed by their mother and younger brother. Sherlock was about to enter, but he was stopped by Mycroft.

"How in the hell did you figure that out" Mycroft whispered harshly into Sherlock's ear. Sherlock backed away from his brother and smirked.

"Let's just say a little bit of your powder was in his wig"

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't that delightful. That last line I had originally intended as literal, but after I wrote it I saw the...non-literal connotation and it just made it better. 
> 
> Inspirational Art: post/91375956009/artbylexie-miz-joely-requested-1776-sherlolly
> 
> My Other Sherlolly Story: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8930132/1/The-Interesting-Tales-of-the-Holmes-Family
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, please leave a kudos and a lovely comment, and as always THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
